custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xianori
Xianori is a kingdom located south of Metru Magna, in the Bota Magna region of Spherus Magna. It is currently the most economically powerful nation of Spherus Magna. It was founded in a joint attempt by the Bukgu and Vortixx to compete against the Spherus Magna Council and resist its authority. Xianori was formerly ruled by a Archon. History With the massive migration of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna, plans were initiated for the creation of a unified society. While most of the nations that had formed agreed to unite as the Spherus Magna Council, others tried to compete against it. Among those who refused to join the unified society were the Bukgu and the Vortixx. In order not to submit to the Council of Spherus Magna, they decided to found their own kingdom in the south: the kingdom of Xianori. Guided by a noble Bukgu to barren lands, this Bukgu used the powers of a dagger to fertilize the earth and lay the foundations of the kingdom. This Bukgu was crowned as the first Archon of Xianori, and the kingdom grew rapidly thanks to the commercial and industrial experience of its founders. Secretly, several corrupt Senators of the Council of Spherus Magna became interested in Xianori, the reason why they incited that the construction of the Spherus Magna Refuge be realized near the kingdom. Apart from watching Xianori, the Refuge was also used for years for the exploitation of the lower class of the kingdom. Xianori was not affected by the invasion of the Chorak, who concentrated their attack on Metru Magna; however, had Metru Magna fallen, Xianori would have been the next step for the Invasion. Shortly after The Invasion, a Vortixx was chosen as Archon of the kingdom. During their tenure, this Archon learned about the illegal operations made by the corrupt Senators of the Spherus Magna Council. However, instead of denouncing them, the Archon made deals to benefit from those operations. Over time, Xianori's social situation deteriorated. The Spherus Magna Council was dependent on Xianori's economy to finance the rebuilding of Metru Magna, so Council President Tahu traveled along with Vavakx and Deriahk to solve the problem. Thanks to their intervention, Xianori continued to thrive for years. Rebellion The peace would not last long, and shortly after Xianori began to enter into civil war, with the lower class tired of their situation and preparing to fight. The Archon of that time, knowing that the situation would only get worse, resigned from their position and was replaced by the Bukgu Canrum. Organizing into a powerful Rebellion commanded by the Bukgu Kapokhed, the lower class stole the Kanohi Ignika from Metru Magna to use it in their plans. Turaga Tahu and his entourage, composed by the Alpha Being Veuy and Xianori's unofficial Senator Isale, traveled to the kingdom in search for the Mask of Life and met with Canrum. Isale, operating undercover as one of the leaders of the Rebellion, obtained the Ignika from her agents and then assassinated the noble Bukgu Zirnitra, marking the beginning of the civil war. The Rebellion massacred the nobility of Xianori, but thanks to the intervention of Deriahk and the Chorak under the command of their Queen, Lixis, the Rebellion was stopped and Kapokhed was defeated. After the Rebellion, the Archon Canrum was killed by Nugru. With Canrum dead, Xianori went into chaos and the kingdom's elite blamed the Spherus Magna Council for the crime. This led to a short war between the two nations, with the Council emerging victorious and assimilating Xianori. Diugn was elected to become Governor of Xianori on behalf of the Council and he initiated reforms, giving greater equity to the residents of the kingdom. Although the majority of the population welcomed Diugn's leadership, the nobility tried to resist his reforms. Diugn only had to remind the nobles of the massacres of the Rebellion to keep them under control. Landscape Residential Zone The Residential Zone is the wealthiest district of Xianori and is carefully constructed to protect nature. The middle/upper-class Bukgu and Vortixx live here. The area also includes hotels to house temporary visitors. The Residential Zone is attached to the coast of Aqua Magna and separated from the rest of the kingdom by a wall. Armed guards stand to watch around the Residential Zone and inhabitants and visitors are therefore not allowed to walk about armed. Those who appear uncouth or of low standing are looked upon with disdain. Magistrate of Xianori The government building of Xianori and the palatial residence of the Archon. The Magistrate is a massive, elaborately designed structure that contains more art and comfort than any other part of the kingdom. The Magistrate also has a large hangar. Central Market An area that is strategically located near the entrances to the kingdom and the Residential Zone. There, most of the trade is concentrated. It is administered mostly by the middle and upper-class Bukgu. The area also includes several ports. Spherus Magna University Xianori is home to the University of Spherus Magna, an important learning center that attracts students from all over the planet. Hundreds of Ga-Matoran and Ko-Matoran, in addition to Scrimak, attend this institution. Industrial Center An area of the kingdom separated from the Residential Zone, where the factories are concentrated. Visually it is similar to the landscape of Xia, with high buildings and pollution. It is administered mostly by Vortixx. The poorer Matoran and Agori workers, in addition to Bukgu of low social standing, used to live in this area, in precarious settlements. Culture Xianori, as a coastal kingdom, facilitates a great deal of trade, both through legitimate and illegitimate businesses. Most of this trade was done under the aegis of the Xianorian nobility and their associates. The kingdom enjoys healthy trade with many nations, including (ironically) Metru Magna. Xianori is the richest nation of Spherus Magna and prestige dominates various aspects of daily life. Xianori's economical power also gives the kingdom significant political protection: to start hostilities with Xianori would mean running the risk of dragging half of Spherus Magna into bankruptcy. Before the Rebellion, the Bukgu and the Vortixx had the highest status (the Bukgu, however, maintained their traditional caste system attributed to the color of the eyes). The land was the exclusive property of the aristocracy. The Xianorian nobility could give the impression of a prosperous nation, but the life of the common people was much more difficult; the Xianorian commoners, among whom the Matoran and Agori workers tended to abound, used to live in poverty and were at the mercy of the nation's needs. Post-Rebellion Under the jurisdiction of the Council of Spherus Magna, Xianori passed onto the hands of a Governor, Diugn. With this, several social reforms were imposed on the population. The traditional caste system of the Bukgu is now illegal in the kingdom, giving the possibility to the low-class Bukgu to get jobs. This also suppressed many of the benefits of the nobility. Government The legislative body of Xianori is the Xianori Magistrate. Officially, all Vortixx and upper-class Bukgu are members of the Magistrate. Prior to the Rebellion, Magistrate members constantly usually competed with their peers to ascend to a higher position but came together to quell the workers' protests, which they saw as sedition. Increasing one's position could be achieved through wealth, power and/or support from colleagues. The Magistrate is headed by The Archon, who is the true ruler of Xianori. The Archon can appoint new members to the Magistrate at any time and has the last word on any law. The role of Archon was generally granted to one of the members of the Magistrate, be it a Vortixx or a Bukgu. With Canrum's death, the post of Archon was abolished by the Spherus Magna Council and a Governor was imposed. Inhabitants Vortixx The Vortixx are, along with the Bukgu, the founders of Xianori. Bukgu The Bukgu are, along with the Vortixx, the founders of Xianori. Before the Rebellion, the members of this species managed a caste system attributing prestige to the color of the eyes; members of yellow and red eyes were part of the nobility, while those with blue and green eyes were servants or were in the working class. The members of orange or purple eyes, which are few, were at the bottom of the hierarchy and lived in poverty. Matoran and Agori Some Matoran and Agori inhabit Xianori and constitute a large part of the working class. The majority of Matoran live modestly, except the Bo-Matoran, who are employed by the elite to maintain the kingdom's gardens and live surrounded by luxuries and benefits. Toa are not normally welcome, and if a Matoran is transformed they are expected to leave the kingdom as soon as possible. Rahi Some Rahi live in Xianori, including pets and animals that serve practical functions. *Kardas Wyverns Trivia *The Order of the Great Creators knew that the Spherus Magna Refuge had been built to keep Xianori under observation, but it did not know that it was also carrying out illegal operations in the kingdom. Had he heard about the corruption, Vavakx would have detained the Senators involved.